Cell cycle progression, gene expression, and many cell functions are jointly regulated by both integrin-mediated adhesion and by soluble factors. Important biological processes such as development, angiogenesis and wound healing involve complex interplay between these classes of receptors. Recent research has shown that many intracellular regulatory pathways are controlled by both integrins and growth factor receptors. The aim of this meeting will be to highlight the most recent advances toward understanding the convergence and integration of signals for growth factor receptors and integrins. Topics to be covered include joint regulation of pathways involving MAP kinases, tyrosine kinases, gene expression, cytoskeletal structure, inositol lipid kinases, small GTP binding proteins and cell cycle progression. Applications of these principles to complex biological processes such as development and angiogenesis will also be addressed.